


Making Dean a Pie

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: You should never withhold pie from Dean Winchester, or he just might have to teach you a lesson





	Making Dean a Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unprotected sex, oral sex (male receiving), language, mentally scarring Sammy ;)
> 
> So i wrote this for @jessica-bones-winchester (tumblr) Dating Dean Writing Challenge. I kinda wanted to do a Thanksgiving thing anyway and this kinda just went along with it. I loved writing this and i hope ya’ll like it too.

Pie, it’s one of Thanksgivings most honored traditions. It also just so happens to be Dean’s favorite dessert. Apple, pecan, pumpkin, key lime, it didn’t matter, the boy loved them all. This was your first holiday season at the bunker with the Winchesters, and with everything going on from hunting down Lucifer, again, to losing their mom, again, you thought you would be domestic for them. They are getting a feast of all feasts tomorrow. A home cooked Thanksgiving dinner like nothing they have ever had. But tonight was the night you make the pies. Three of them to be exact, enough so Dean can have his fill but also allow you and Sam a slice. And from scratch, dough and everything. Your mother had recipes handed down through generations of women in her family, and you had learned them by heart when you were young.

The turkey was busy defrosting for tomorrow as you rolled out the pie crust on the counter. You had apples peeled, sliced, and tossed in a mixture of sugar and many different spices. The pumpkin pie already baking in the oven and the chocolate pie with Oreo crust setting in the fridge.

“Mmm mmm mmm.” Dean hummed as he turned the corner into the kitchen. He walked past the counter, opened the fridge, and leaned into it.

“So help me God Winchester if you put your finger in that pie…” You trailed off as you heard the clink of a beer bottle.

“You’ll what?” Dean moved behind you and pressed a kiss to you cheek. He set his beer down on the counter in a small pile of flour.

“I’ll just have to teach you a lesson.” You sighed and wiped your hands on your apron. Dean put a finger underneath your chin, turning and tilting your face to his. You met his lips with just as much enthusiasm as him. His tongue darted out and into your mouth.

“How about I teach you a lesson instead? You know Y/N, it’s just plain rude of you to tease me like this.” He purred into your ear, his warm breath washing over your face. His hands trailed the hem of your short pajama bottoms, moving up until his fingers were hooked underneath the elastic, a firm grip on your hips. “I mean these shorts, with your ass nearly hanging out. And not to mention the fact that you’re baking me pies.”

“Your right, I do need to be taught a lesson.” Your voice quivered. Heat pooled in your belly and you could feel the wetness already lingering in your panties.

“Fuck,” Dean grunted as he pushed you up against the counted. He tugged down your shorts and panties, letting them fall around you ankles. One hand ran up the length of your spine, bending you over the side of the counter laying you next to the rolled out dough.

“What about Sam?” You moaned as his fingers trailed though your wet sex. You turned to see him slip a finger in his mouth, sucking the taste of you off his finger. This man was crazy hot. Every little thing about him turned you into mush, made you crave the feeling of his plump lips on your pussy. The shit eating grin, the dimples, the freckles, and especially that perky ass.

“Y/N please don’t talk about my brother when I have you in this position.” Dean frowned.

“I just mean what if he walks in?”

“He won’t. He’s out.” Dean’s hands fumble with his belt and zipper. He reached into his boxers, pulling out his ready cock. He stroked it slowly, staring you down, running his tongue across his lower lip. You immediately turned and dropped to your knees, wanting to feel him inside your mouth. Your fingers traded places with his, your tongue darting out and circling the head of his cock. Happy moans began escaping his lips, his right hand sliding into your hair. You worked him over, hollowing out your cheeks. 

“Shit baby, you gotta stop that before i blow.” Dean pulled gently on your hair, guiding your mouth from him. His voice was ruff with arousal and you smiled wickedly up at him as Dean hooked his hands under your arms and pulled you back up stealing a quick kiss and putting you back in your original positing over the counter. Dean held you down with one hand and position himself at your entrance.

“I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson.” His husky, lust filled voice whispered in your ear. Dean didn’t give you any time to respond before slamming into you, his size filling you completely. He pulled back out slowly, before pushing back into you. You let out a whimper of his name, begging for some friction.

“Please Dean.”

“What’s that sweetheart?”

“Please just fuck me.” You begged.

“Now there is my naughty girl.” He repeated his first action twice before finally just pumping in and out of you. His thrusts were frantic, he was obviously just as desperate for release as you were. Both of your moans echoing off of the walls of the kitchen. The coil in your stomach was winding tighter and tighter before you finally let go.

“That’s it baby, come for me.” Dean shushed down you moans, still thrusting inside you until he found his own orgasm. The sensation from your already sensitive pussy making your legs buckle. Dean pulled you up against him, your chests rising and falling rapidly in sync with each other. His hand was on your stomach, thumb rubbing absentminded circles above your belly button. He pulled his already softening cock out of you and turned your face to his again, slopping a messy kiss to your lips. You both jumped as you heard the door to the bunker squeal open and Sam’s voice drift down to you.

“Hey guys, I’ve got pizza!” Sam yelled down. Dean placed one last kiss on your lips before putting himself back into his jeans, and you moved to pull up your shorts. Sam skated into the kitchen as you smoothed down your hair.

“Hey, still working on the pies?” Sam questioned. His tone assuming you should be done by now. He looked you and Dean up and down before squinting his eyes.

“Yeah Sammy, just some minor distractions. No big deal.” Dean grinned and slapped your ass cheek.

“Really guys, in the kitchen?”


End file.
